


you know how we get down (reylo)

by olympvs



Category: SuperM
Genre: Crack, Other, i regret bringing this into the world but only a little tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/pseuds/olympvs
Summary: Jopping, but make it Reylo.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	you know how we get down (reylo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesbonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbonds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boy With Drugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613021) by [hoobab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoobab/pseuds/hoobab). 



> Oh boy, where do I even start with this. I suppose first of all, happy birthday to my dear dear friend Brenna. I'm not sure if this is a gift you wanted, but it sure is a gift you're getting now. 
> 
> Remember that time we went to brunch and you made a joke about the beginning of Jopping, except instead the crowd was chanting Reylo? And then later in the car I gasped and told you I had an idea and would tell you about it later? Well, surprise! Here it is. 
> 
> To anyone reading this that isn't Brenna: I am so sorry.
> 
> Also, complete credit to this idea goes to the masterful work of art [ Boy With Drugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613021). Truly this fic would not exist without it.

(Let's go!)

I don’t even care here we burn the throne room  
Left to the right, we gon' make it, make it boom  
Put your hands in the air, let me see you bounce  
To the left, to the right, it begins the force  
(Force, force, force, force)  
(Force, force, force, force)  
(Force, force, force, force)

'Cause when there’s Rey and there’s Kylo it’s Reylo  
Reylo  
Reylo  
Reylo

You know how we get down (Reylo)  
How we get down (Reylo)  
How we get down  
'Cause when there’s Rey and there’s Kylo it’s Reylo

Step on the floor (start a riot)  
Where the competition man it’s looking one-sided  
Up like an X Wing Fighter we the flyest  
It’s a lifestyle you should try it  
So start, make it last, front to back yeah, yeah  
(Give me that, give me that, give me that)  
The planet’s on fire let it burn to an ash  
Kylo took the ‘saber, tell him “bring it back, now”

Fly in like a TIE fighter  
Appear in a Vader mask  
Let’s go out to Dagobah  
Cheers to the dark side

Gotta move, watch the water monsoon  
Make the fleet go wild in a small room  
Let me see you put it all on like a costume  
Don’t know how far it’ll spread

We love to argue, keep it going, don’t stop  
It’s in your nature, tell me Rey, what you want  
Come on jedi, we go on and on  
Find your parents, that’s all you want  
Don’t stop letting it go 'cause we got that glow

You know how we get down (Reylo)  
How we get down (Reylo)  
How we get down  
'Cause when there’s Rey and there’s Kylo it’s Reylo

I don’t even care here we burn the throne room  
Left to the right, we gon' make it, make it boom  
Put your hands in the air, let me see you bounce  
To the left, to the right, it begins the force  
(Force, force, force, force)  
(Force, force, force, force)  
(Force, force, force, force)

'Cause when there’s Rey and there’s Kylo it’s Reylo

You think ya big boy with killing Snoke?  
I’ma a show you how to ball, you just a joke  
Opinionated but I’m always spitting straight facts  
Throwback, I might throw this on a droid track  
Believe me, I’m sight to see  
Fuck shit up with my bud, Chewie  
We got our force bond connection, it don’t stop  
Now you’re all up in my head reading my thoughts

Threatened your friends but where are you rushing to  
We'll keep the interrogation going here all night  
Jump to the sith you know you want it  
Hands up, put your hands up  
Don't stop letting hate flow, like you don't care

I don’t even care here we burn the throne room  
Left to the right, we gon' make it, make it boom  
Put your hands in the air, let me see you bounce  
To the left, to the right, it begins the force

Everyone hear that sound  
Step towards the light and become Ben again  
It’s redemption now  
Come alive, cuz tonight's gonna set you free

I don’t even care here we burn the throne room  
Left to the right, we gon' make it, make it boom  
Put your hands in the air, let me see you bounce  
To the left, to the right, it begins the force

I don’t even care here we burn the throne room  
Left to the right, we gon' make it, make it boom  
Put your hands in the air, let me see you bounce  
To the left, to the right, it begins the force

'Cause when there’s Rey and there’s Kylo it’s Reylo  
'Cause when there’s Rey and there’s Kylo it’s Reylo

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, this author believes that R*ylo does not have rights, but if they did it would be for that one scene where Rey puts the lightsaber behind her back and then it appears in Kylo's hand, because that was dope.


End file.
